1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for applying deglossing paint on peripheral inactive portion of lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses are widely used in image capture apparatuses. The lenses are made with transparent bodies. Usually, the transparent body includes a central active portion and a peripheral inactive portion. The central active portion is in optical shape, and configured for capturing light from objects. The peripheral inactive portion is configured for supporting the central active portion, and could be adhered to or fixed with a lens holder. In function, the peripheral inactive portion does not need to be transparent. Furthermore, according to researches and practices of image capturing, a transparent peripheral inactive portion would cause ghost effect on the captured images.
Deglossing paint has been proposed to be applied on the peripheral inactive portion so as to keep the ghost effect at a minimum. However, when the lens is small in size, to apply the deglossing paint on the peripheral inactive portion by hand is very difficult, and the efficiency is low.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for applying deglossing paint on a peripheral inactive portion of lens, which can overcome the above shortcomings.